


Sadistic (just like me)

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Cutting, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, Kinktober 2020, Other, Possession, Sadism, Self-Mutilation, Sensual Stabbing, Void Cares for Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: The nightmares were vivid and real and became darker and darker each time he closed his eyes. Images flashed in his vision even when he was awake - of blades slicing into skin, fingers wrapped around faceless throats, of the leftover blood encasing hands that he recognized as his own - and when Stiles tried to push them away, a low grumble echoed in the back of his mind.The problem, though, wasn’t that there was another being controlling him at least some of the time, it was that Stiles had started toenjoyit.
Relationships: Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Sadistic (just like me)

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day #5 - I chose _Sadomasochism_. 
> 
> This is a _very_ dark take on the relationship between Void and Stiles (which is honestly not explored enough imo). Please read the tags before continuing and also don't judge me what you're about to read akdsjflka;sjfla; Read responsibly and take care of yourself!

Stiles had known something was off for the last few weeks no matter how hard he tried to push it aside. The loss of his reading ability had come first. No matter how many times he - not to mention the others - tried to convince himself that his loss of a most basic function was just the aftermath of the Nemeton sacrifice, he wasn’t convinced. 

The nightmares that he pleaded to his father to keep to himself were another check off the list of reasons he was anything but back to normal. They were vivid and real and became darker and darker each time he closed his eyes. Images flashed in his vision even when he was awake - of blades slicing into skin, fingers wrapped around faceless throats, of the leftover blood encasing hands that he recognized as his own - and when Stiles tried to push them away, a low grumble echoed in the back of his mind. 

The problem, though, wasn’t that there was another being controlling him at least some of the time, it was that Stiles had started to  _ enjoy _ it. He told his father that his restless nights had ceased, but in reality, the bad dreams that had consumed him weren’t quite nightmares anymore. The vision of a darkened katana burrowing itself into pale skin no longer made his skin crawl. The sounds of gasping breaths and pained groans reverberated in his mind like a sweet, sweet song. The warmth of blood dripping through his fingertips had his own blood surging to his cock. 

As he sat in his bed, he didn’t feel as alone as he thought he should. He glanced around his room as a chill raced down his spine and the sudden urge to check his window, his closet, and under his bed for monsters he now knew existed whispered in his mind. He closed his window, something he had stopped doing once Derek had made it his own entryway into Stiles’ house. He shut his closet door after a brief look around, laughing to himself at how ridiculous he was being. 

It wasn’t until he knelt to the floor to check underneath the bed that the tingle in his spine turned to lightning. 

_ You won’t find what you’re looking under there, Stiles. _

He gulped, although it was anything but fear that had him standing slowly. He waited for the voice again, growing increasingly impatient with the eerie silence that surrounded him. After a few moments, his eyes darted to the clock adorning his nightstand, and the flashing numbers informed him it was already two in the morning. He hadn’t realized the last few hours had been spent staring blankly at the posters on his wall. 

_ Your father is asleep by now,  _ the voice reasoned, _ I think it’s time I introduce myself. _

Stiles nodded his head to no one as he turned off the light so the only illumination came from the desk lamp he had been keeping on for the last few weeks. He hadn’t bothered to pull back his sheets as he laid down in his bed, propping himself up on two pillows as he settled in for the night. He didn’t want to close his eyes just yet so he stared down at his hands, his heart skipping when an image of a blade found its rightful place in them. 

“You seem to know a lot about me a-and my life. Do I get to know who you are?” He figured there was no use in pretending that he had the upper hand as a slow chuckle sounded. 

_ My kind chooses a name that best fits our goal. You can call me Void.  _

Stiles licked his lips and tugged at the skin between his fingers. “And what  _ is _ your goal, Void? To turn me into something I’m not?” Stiles asked tersely. The chuckle echoed again and that time, Stiles felt it spread throughout his entire body like a plague leeching off of its host. Stiles wasn’t entirely sure he was far off. 

_ Quite the opposite, my little kit. I’ve waited for decades to find the one,  _ Void whispered,  _ the one who would work with me rather than against me. That special soul that would let me penetrate their innermost desires and bring them to fruition.  _

Stiles’ vision was suddenly flooded with red, screams of agony resounding through his thoughts. He had never heard such anguish before and knew it must have been Void’s memories mixing with his own. He saw a flash of Scott’s claws embedding themselves into a man’s chest and heard the satisfied snarl that burst from his lips. Another image of the kanima looming over Derek’s paralyzed figure, teasing his skin with talons while Derek could do nothing but take it. 

“Stop,” he said weakly and the words sounded forced even to his own ears. He knew Void could hear it, knew it didn’t matter how much he tried to convince the creature the memories disturbed him. “W-Why did you choose  _ me _ ?” Stiles didn’t need an answer. Void had known his deepest secrets and was playing with his darkest fantasies and Stiles was powerless against it. 

_ Because I see your full potential. I want you to succumb to the darkness I see here in front of me, hiding in the back of your mind. I want you to let me in, Stiles. But most importantly,  _ Void paused as Stiles closed his eyes,  _ I want you to let me help.  _

The blade Stiles thought he had imagined was heavy in his hand, the hilt of it smooth in his grasp like it belonged nowhere else. Even though Stiles’ eyes were closed tightly, he could see the fingers of one hand tapping along the blade while the other’s knuckles turned white. 

“Help me with what?” Stiles whispered through a gasp as the frigid blade dragged across his stomach. Void answered by filling Stiles’ mind with deep slices of skin and almost pleasurable moans. The sound was so instant, Stiles barely realized it came from his own mouth. 

_ I knew you’d sound pretty, kit. Do you know what else I figured? _

Stiles shook his head as he felt a trickle of liquid down his stomach. When he opened his eyes, they gazed down at the cut in his own skin with a renewed sense of wonder and not enough disgust. His mouth gaped open as he ran his fingers through the trail of blood that had dripped to the waistband of his boxers. He drew them up closer to his eye line and watched the liquid slide through the digits in awe. 

_ You want this just as much as I do,  _ Void challenged.  _ You want someone at your very mercy, letting you carve them up and tear them apart with only your bare hands. You want someone to submit to you in the most intimate of ways, trusting you with a blade against their skin, just as you’re starting to trust me. You want someone to let you in just as you will inevitably let  _ me  _ in.  _

Stiles moaned lowly as the sharp edge dragged down the center of his chest, nicking the sensitive skin and opening it up like a bloom. Stiles was too busy watching the blood pool in his belly button to realize his cock had hardened underneath his boxers. He hated that Void was right; that there was something dark inside of him that had his dick throbbing at the self-inflicted pain. 

“T-Tell me what to do,” Stiles pleaded, feeling his resolve weaken with every passing moment. 

_ You have to let me in, my precious kit. You have to let the darkness surround you and bring you the bliss you desire. You crave it, don’t you, Stiles?  _ Void urged, _ You feel it bubbling in your stomach right now before you’ve even had the chance to touch yourself _ . 

Stiles grit his teeth painfully as the hand holding the blade moved seemingly on its own, cutting away the restricting fabric around his aching cock. It fell to the side and as his length appeared. The blood that had previously halted at the waistband continued its trek and warmed the base of Stiles’ dick. Stiles felt his control slipping and the string of strength he thought he had, snapped. 

“Why do you-- Why are you doing this to me?” Stiles whispered as he tried and failed to keep his hands still. He couldn’t stop his wet fingers from wrapping around his throbbing member, pumping rapidly as his skin burned from pain and want. 

_ Make no mistake, you’re doing this to  _ yourself,  _ young kit,  _ Void spat as Stiles let him take over just a little bit more. _ You love the power that comes with inflicting pain, love the way it makes your stomach churn and your pulse quicken. You’re sadistic, just like me, Stiles, and it’s time you let. Me. In. _

“I can’t, I-- I can’t,” Stiles muttered through his breathless groans as he watched the hand on his cock quicken, mesmerized as the thumb stroked across the tip, mixing his blood with the precome threatening to burst from the head. Stiles felt a growl in his chest and for the first time, the line between himself and Void had blurred into a haze. 

_ You can, my kit, my Stiles. You can and you will! _

The blade slid into his abdomen slowly and Stiles felt all of his muscles contract against the agonizing intrusion as the most intense pain he had ever felt coursed through him. His eyes shot open in intrigue and even though he knew it was going to be his hand holding the blade, the sight had his mouth watering. 

Void was right. Knowing that he was the one who caused the searing pain seething inside of him had him bursting to the edge as his orgasm overcame him. His vision went red as he dragged the blade from his stomach and the clang as it slid from his fingers and hit the floor echoed somewhere deep inside of him. He watched his come merge with his blood and with one final gasp, Void knew he had won. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
